don't ask, just run
by Alix Winchester
Summary: random drabbles of running from or to lots of crazy things. beware, of lols (if i do this right) i hope there will be lols. chappies are better than my summaries, i swear. may be more characters. (Cancelled)
1. Demon bunnies

they were, once again, running.

Valkyrie scowled as she ran.

"how did we manage to bring back the dead?" skulduggery tilted his head slightly.

"haven't you heard of zombies?" she scoffed.

"of course I've heard of zombies. I've been very annoyed multiple times by two dumb zombies who can't tell a pea from a watermelon. my question is: how did we bring back the demon bunny's that we had _just_ killed"

"Valkyrie" skulduggery sighed. "it happened because you were dumb enough to throw the rod of Resurrection **( who knows where this came from? cookies up for grabs. hint, tv show.)** at the corpse of the emperor rabbit. you know it can bring back it's minions. and now they're practically unstoppable."

"bunny's" Valkyrie gasped, now panting. she caught sight of the Bentley.

"hmm?" they ran a bit further and got in. skulduggery started the engine and sped away.

"they were bunny's" she continued to pant. skulduggery sighed.

"let's just focus on staying alive"

**i was bored. do not ask how i came up with this. i do not know. sorry for the shortness. there ****_may_**** be more. i don't know.**

**anyway, hope you enjoyed. r&amp;r please.**


	2. Scapegrace

**this chapter will include my own character, Abbi from my other fanfiction and alice, who is thirteen for those who have not read my other fanfiction. i will probably make this up as i go along so it will probably not make sense. enjoy.**

it had been the most normal of mornings. Abbi had got up, got dressed, took her reflection out and then went out the window to meet Alice and Valkyrie at the pier. Valkyrie drove her oompa-loompa and they went to a small cafe to get coffee. having been thirteen, Alice and her got hot chocolate instead. they were having an awesome day off until skulduggery sent a text saying he would pick them up. apparently a prisoner had escaped from the sanctuary. so they took the oompa-loompa to Valkyrie's mansion and skulduggery picked them up there.

"who's escaped?" Alice asked. skulduggery looked at her as he turned on the engine.

"i wouldn't want to ruin the surprise" the girls scowled. they pulled up at a small, ugly building in Roarhaven. Abbi's eyes widened in realization and then she scowled again.

"it's scapegrace isn't it?" she could have sworn she saw his skeleton grin grow wider.

"my, my, what handsome devil has been teaching you to be a detective." and with that he got out and the girls scowled deeper before following.

"how did he even escape?" Valkyrie asked. "he needs help for that." skulduggery chuckled.

"well i guess we'll find out won't we?"

_later_

of course all their cases had to include, running. Abbi scowled and tried to run faster, but she was running at full speed and her legs were starting to complain. who had thought scapegrace could even be dangerous, and yet he had reduced them to running. it was embarrassing. it was ridiculous. it was-

"how you holding up?" Valkyrie asked, running beside her. Abbi was too out of breath to talk so she shrugged. Valkyrie gave her a look that said, _truthfully_. Abbi shook her head. they got far enough away and ducked behind a building.

"think we're far enough away?" Valkyrie asked. Abbi shook her head. "think he's too dumb to notice us here?" Abbi nodded. the ground began to shake. it shook, and it shook, with each thundering footstep he took. he got close and then stopped. Abbi looked stood above them, oblivious to their hiding place but looking smug nonetheless. he was now about 5000 ft tall at Abbi's estimation. she sighed quietly and looked to skulduggery.

"any idea how he got huge?" he looked at her and shook his head.

"not a one"

**okay, that was random. anyway i have no idea where that came from this is just the kind of thing that circles my mind. anyone want a second chapter to this please say so, any questions, ask. finally, r&amp;r. ( you know you want to) suggestions please! bye for now**

**-iris**


	3. (Authors note) Cancelled

I'm so sorry to those who read and enjoy this fanfic and i am especially sorry to any of those who think this will be another chapter and gets exited because you haven't seen one in a while. I'm am going to have to tell you that i am cancelling this fanfic because i have been moving on from Skulduggery Pleasant, if any of my reader like the show Supernatural you can check out my supernatural fan fic but that will probably not be updated either until december. My sencere apoligies to those who spent so long reading these and supporting me, i had so many plans for this fic but i don't enjoy writing these as much as i used to.

Thanks for understanding.

-Iris


End file.
